The Voice of My Savior
by TheDreamerofStories
Summary: Is it strange to hear voices? Bella often wonders. After He left her she was broken, discarded like common trash. His family had left without even saying goodbye. All because of Him. Her life has always been cursed, full with danger. Now with the Cullens gone more supernaturals will become known. But what is with the voice? And why is it so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. If I did there may be more consumption of chocolate in the story as well as more normal vampires, or at least a solution for the sparkling disease they have. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own the plot and my OC's.

**Authors Note**: Many ships shall occur. This includes Homosexual and Heterosexual relationships farther down the line. Don't Like? Don't read. Simple as that.

**The Voice of My Savior - Chapter 1:**

**Bellas POV:**

I remember their leaving. They just left me without a word. My last words were with Edward. I hated them, and wished I didn't remember them. But the years of my human life I spent in forks were crystal clear, my beloved memories of the sun and my mother were as clear as my eyes as a human, good enough to see but not enough to remember truly, but they were there, remembered and loved. The memories of Edward were unwelcomed and I often thought of hitting my head multiple times against a brick wall in an attempt to remove them, but I didn't knowing that I would break the bricks. I laughed bitterly at the thoughts of how Edward had prevented me from becoming a vampire, yet I became one without his control.

When they had left I had been broken, pieces scattered about, laying there untouched, forgotten. My heart was empty. Then something happened and I began picking up the pieces with help from Jacob and Angela, and we began putting them together, not fully mending my life and soul but enough so I began to live again. I would smile more and more, but my heart still ached. Not for Edward though, but instead for the loving family I had lost, even the unwanted glare from Rosalie was missed. But the hope of Edward returning was spurned; I knew that would never happen. I didn't care if he never returned. But because he stayed away his family would never return in my lifetime, for he would selfishly order them away, to forget about the human girl they had broken, left with a heart torn open. But the family he didn't deserve was what I missed.

The ever-present welcoming smile of Esme filled with love and kindness. The bubbly exuberant attitude of Alice as she pranced all over the place, never faltering in her steps, always so sure of herself, more beautiful and dazzling than the sunset. Jasper always beside her, with his look of determination and a slight grimace as he tried his best to learn his family's ways. Then there was Rosalie with her smirks and glares, her looks of jealousy always turned towards me, and there was the dimpled grin of Emmett, his big smiling childish face on the body of a muscle bound gladiator. And there was Doctor Carlisle with his consistent smile and curious mind. I tried my best to block my memories of Edward, putting up a shield, but I wilted when I did; all the memories of his family had Him there, so I dealt with it and remembered, with a pain filled soul.

I'm reading the diary I had now, remembering what had happened, which I wrote each day since the Cullen's left. I can barely remember writing it during that depressive catatonic state. All I remember within the first week was darkness, with my mind numb and my motions robotic and monotonous. But each day I would write it, the little emotions I felt and the events that happened before I would stare out the window at nothing. I was a husk of myself then, an empty shell. Slowly though I got better as I thought about everything, staying as strong as I could for Charlie and my friends, all with the help of a dream. Now, looking back, I regret being weak in that time of loss, not showing my love for Charlie truly, as I was wasting my time as a human, for all too soon I would lose those days of life and warmth of a beating heart.

**Day 1:**

On this day Edward, the one I love, whom I have given my heart to, left me. He left me in the forest and said he did not want me, that he did not love me. Why? Am I not good enough for him, being too weak, too fragile, hidden from his minds view? I remember being carried back to Charlie and my home by someone, my eyes filled with tears as my racking sobs filled the air. He had left me and torn out my heart. I was then put in my bed and tucked in by my father, my eyes now dry and red from my flood of sadness, the tears that had seemed endless gone, none left to be spilt from my brown eyes. Slowly I felt those eyes close, drifting off into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares.

In those nightmares I remembered 5 words and a cold glaring gaze from pitch black eyes; a voice which normally sounded angelic was instead replaced by a demon, filled with evil as he said those words, his teeth bared. **I do not love you**. He had then reached out with clawed cold hands, his bloodlust shown clearly on his once handsome face and there was darkness, my voice screaming within the night. My father had come rushing in with a tired worried look on his face as he held me, comforting as best he could. When I was soothed enough he had left me, kissing me on the forehead and smoothing my hair down, saying goodnight. I got up and wrote this down in my diary, and then I returned to my bed, making my mind blank in hopes to forget the nightmare. I did not succeed and the thoughts replayed constantly. Turmoil ran through my mind, remembering the words he had said "I do not love you" followed by words he said so quietly as he slipped away, so quiet, as though a gentle breeze passing by "All I felt was lust and desire for your blood and body and to know why I could not read you, Bella. "

**Day 2:**

I had woken a lot last night in my sleep, each dream identical, always those eyes of an abyss glaring at me, always those words. I had tried not to scream but each time his hands reached for me I succumbed to my fear. I began to get ready for school, my body moving yet my eyes not seeing and my mind not comprehending, thoughts occupying it completely. I went about the day this way, never responding. I almost got hit by a car in this state, but a voice of an angel, which sounded female, seemed to call out to me, to tell me to move, snapping me out of my saddening reverie for the moment, enough to stumble from the cars path. As I walked I slipped back into my mind, thoughts whirring as I thought of the voice, which sounded so familiar yet so distant. It's not normal to hear voices, right? And whose voice is it? I brushed it away, trying not to concern myself, and resumed thoughts of Edward. My dad looked at me worriedly as he entered the home, noticing me staring off into the distance. That night I slept with nightmares plaguing me once again.

**(Another) Authors Note: **

I ask of you viewers to Read & Review. Your opinions would be greatly appreciated.

To any readers who wish for more (although I doubt it will be like that at the moment), I ask for patience. I am busy with school and often procrastinate. I will try my best to update frequently. I hope you enjoy the beginning and what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If I did there would be a few more mythical creatures and possibly some dragons, 'cause dragons are cool. Not as cool as bow ties though :P

**Authors Note: **

Many ships shall occur. This includes Homosexual and Heterosexual relationships farther down the line. Don't Like? Don't read. Simple as that.

The rating may also change due to planned events. When it does I will make sure to mention it.

**The Voice of My Savior - Chapter 2:**

**Bellas POV:**

**Day 7: **

Over this week, the beginning of my desolation, I had tried to be strong for Charlie, but my sadness overwhelmed me, the nightmares persisting. I was weak, without the ability to stand tall when there was stress and sadness. My sadness was only strengthened by the fact that He had taken all the photos and reminders of the memories I had formed with him and his family. I felt such anger that He had done that, He was removing my connection to them so I would forget. His words "…As though we were never there" chimed in my mind. He had stolen the pictures of me and him, or me and Alice. I remember my shock at Him telling me the others had gone. They had left without a word. Even though it was barely seven days ago it already feels like an eternity, filled with pain and agony. I remember my question and my sadness at their leaving, my first words being "Alice is gone?" I was devastated that she had not said goodbye. My hate and anger boiled as I recalled his words. "She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." These words chanted through my mind, his voice cold. He had prevented me from hearing their goodbyes. He had controlled the others, forced them to leave.

I tossed and turned in my bed as the thoughts swirled through my mind. Finally I fell into nightmares. But this was different. In this one I had been reached for by him, I had closed my eyes, expecting to wake up screaming, when I heard a voice. It was the voice of the female angel, who seemed to be my savior. My eyes were shut and seemed to refuse to open, so I could not see her, the person with the familiar voice. She called out to Edward, telling him that he was better than this, and if he did not stop hurting her she would end him of the misery he felt from his thoughts of damnation. She fought him, to save me and then she had embraced me, her cold arms around my body as she ran, leaving him behind, and muttering reassurances into my chocolate hair. My eyes were still shut, yet I felt safe with her, the person I did not know in my mind, yet I knew with every fiber of my being, and they would protect me from anything. As I felt myself drifting to from the dream world I heard her whisper "Be strong, Bella. For without pain you can never find true happiness. So be strong, for your family, your friends and for yourself."

My eyes opened to my bedroom, a smile gracing my lips at the warmth I felt from the nightmare turned dream. I was stronger and happier, if only slightly, knowing I had someone who would protect me, even in my dreams. But who were they? Those thoughts drifted into my mind once again, causing me to bite my lip as I thought. I then shrugged and swatted the thought away like an annoying fly, to be noticed only later. My mind actually focused. I would be strong for Charlie, so he could be happy. I went downstairs and noticed the clock, the time being 5 in the morning. I smiled slightly, knowing I would take time to heal, and decided to make my father pancakes. When he awoke he looked puzzled at me, probably surprised at the sudden change. I smiled at him and he grinned, although his brows were still knotted together, worried.

He sat down and took the offered pancakes, eating a whole piece before saying "Bella, are you better now? Because I don't want you going like that again, do you hear me? It worries me when you go like that. What if something happens to you? It would break my heart if it did, for I would lose you." He took another bite, chewing slowly and swallowing, then said "I think you should hang out with your friends so you can get better, and maybe hang out with Jacob and Billy; they might be able to help you. We could go down for dinner sometime." He then got to his feet and wrapped me in an awkward hug. "I want what's best for you, and I hope you feel better, and if you ever need to talk, you have me." Charlie then released me and looked around uncomfortably. I was shocked. I had never heard my father speak so much words which showed his emotions, usually he was subdued and hidden, and I was similar to him in that way. I smiled and said "I will try to get better dad, but it will take time, and I will take up on your advice and hang out with some friends." He nodded and bid me goodbye, wishing me a good day.

I got ready for school and as I hopped out of my car I noticed that Angela was sad and alone, her eyes red from crying. I almost wanted to cry at the look on her face, it was utter despair. If I had seen myself on the day of Edwards leaving I would recognize the look. I went over to her and hugged her, telling her it would all be okay and asking what happened. As I listened I almost growled at the looks coming from Jessica and her gang, some who were looking at Angela with glares, others who were looking away guiltily. She had told me that Ben had just dumped her because he found her annoying and unattractive, and he had said that everything he had felt was a lie. Because of those words I wanted to go and punch him in the face, my hands shaking in a rage. I shook my head, calming myself. I needed to be strong for Angela and Charlie. I needed to help them. Frowning sadly at her continuous tears I took Angela to the nurse, telling her that Angela was not well, and that she should be taken home, and that I myself would take her and make sure she is comfortable and taken care of.

Walking to my truck with Angela leaning heavily on me, I looked sadly at Angela as I heard quiet sobs coming from her shaking form. I opened the door and helped her in and ensured that she was safe and buckled up. Then I went to my side and closed the door with a loud noise. Inserting the key, I started up the car, grimacing slightly at the rumbling engine which startled Angela. She looked up briefly, a small amount of recognition in her eyes, and then looked down again, her brown eyes losing the look as quickly as it came, going blank. I sighed and said as I drove "Angela, I know this is hard. It is the same for me. But listen, I know what you are going through with this break up, and it will get better. It won't be immediate, but over time you will heal as long as you stay strong. I heard some words in my dream which reminded me. A voice telling me that you had to be strong and live through the pain and that eventually you'll find happiness. I'll help you be strong Angela." I smiled slightly as I looked over at her, ignoring the pain lancing at my heart. I ignored it, trying my best to just focus on my driving.

We arrived at Angela's house and I helped her through the door and into her room. She began looking at me peculiarly soon after I entered the house. After I helped her onto her bed I went looking about for her mother or father. I found Angela's father in the study reading. He looked up at me surprised when I knocked on the door frame, wearing a similar look to what Angela was wearing. He then asked "What are you doing here Bella?" I then said "I just brought Angela home; she isn't coping well with her break up with her boyfriend." I think I was hearing things when I heard him mutter under his breath "I knew that boy was no good for her, and it's not like it would last anyway, since he wouldn't be able to know about us." I dismissed it as a trick of the mind, even though my curiosity was piqued.

Mr Weber then said "Thank you for bringing her home. It would be nice if you could support her through these times, I know my daughter needs a proper friend, not one like those foolish girls in that group of Jessica's." He eyes were dark as he thought about them, and my thoughts were that he did not think them to be good friends, and I knew he would want the best for Angela. I nodded and replied "I was going to chat with her before I go, maybe make some tea for her. Would that be okay?" He nodded slightly and looked through his glasses at me; his aged face marked with smile lines as a small smiled crept across his face. "I think that would be good for both you and Angela. I could call in to school if need be." I nodded once again and smiled my thanks before going into the kitchen. Tapping my foot impatiently, I waited for the jug to boil. A small smile captured my lips as I thought of how impatient Alice always was. I made some tea and brought them into Angela's room. I set them down quickly and pulled my friend into my arms as she sobbed.

My mind wondered just how Ben could leave Angela. She was one of the nicest people I know, and as Edward often said, one of the most selfless minds he had ever heard. I winced at the thought of Edward, pain pulling at my heart, my eyes beginning to get hazy. Chocolate brown eyes began to fill as I was swamped with more memories and I started crying along with Angela. I felt some of the pain slip away along with the tears shed. The crying had been a release from some of the bottled up pain. I felt lighter, less pulled down by it. It scared me, I seemed to be getting over Edward so fast, and it just seemed wrong.

As we both became quiet my thoughts wandered to the looks I had been given, both exactly the same, from father and daughter. It confused me. They seemed to be studying, questioning my existence and why I was here. Why? I was Angela's friend after all, so why wouldn't I be here? Or maybe it was because of how I seemed to have recovered more from my depression. Whatever it was I doubted she would ever find out. My brown eyes turned to Angela, catching a glimpse of that same look, the question and curiosity found in her eyes briefly before it disappeared. I gave her the speedily cooling cup of tea as I asked "So what happened Angela. I know it will be hard talking about this, but I hope it helps you heal."

We talked, and we got a few laughs as I mentioned my plot to get revenge on our boyfriends. It included some… err… violent methods. Mainly the one which I had for Edward, which I would never be able to do since he was a vampire and I am a 'Fragile Human'. The method included some dismemberment and a few threats of a firelighter. As I laughed I spotted her giving me the same look once again, with realization added into the mix. What was that all about? I returned home after having dinner with the Webers, chuckling still about the antics from the twin brothers of Angela's. I then returned home a bit later than I should. Charlie had grumbled at me but when he saw the smile on my face he had said that it was okay as long as I was safe and happy and home at an earlier hour. Thanking him, I then headed up to bed. Then I slid into my bed, my thoughts returning to the dream before the dream realm claimed me.

**A/N:**

Read and Review! If you do than I'll become a better writer for you readers, and make sure that this story appeals to the audience. I really do not want it to be boring with lack of humor or repetitive. That would be most unfortunate. So read and review!

Also note, like I said previously, that I will often procrastinate. I will try to work hard on getting chapters out with a decent quality and often enough so as not to annoy the heck out of you because of my lack of attention to this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight. That is obvious. It is most annoying adding these disclaimers, but I shall do so as it is a formality. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, I own the plot and OC's. If I owned twilight... hmm... what would I do with it? I think there'd be a bit of magic in there :) magic is a most wonderful thing to have.

**Authors Note:**

Many ships shall occur. This includes Homosexual and Heterosexual relationships farther down the line. Don't Like? Don't read. Simple as that.

The rating may also change due to planned events. When it does I will make sure to mention it.

**The Voice of My Savior - Chapter 3:**

**Bellas POV:**

The school week had gone by in a monotonous way, with me waking up from the dream realm with the memories of the dream. It was repeated again and again, with the angel saving me and then telling me to be strong. Whenever I awoke I felt loss and felt the warmth that was my body, no trace of the coolness of angel's arms. I got ready for school, met up with Angela who seemed to be faring better, went to classes and avoided Jessica's gang like the plague. I would often visit Angela after school and chat, or even talk to the Webers. Then I'd go home and make dinner for Charlie, or have pizza. I'd read a bit, fill in my journal and go to sleep. Today is a Saturday and I was cleaning up, going to finish my homework after that. While I was scrubbing away at the plate in my hand, covered in soap suds, I heard Charlie enter and cough slightly to get my attention. I turned to look at him as he said "Bella, we'll be having dinner down at Billy Blacks house." He smiled and said "We'll be going in an hour. And Jacob will be there so you won't have to hang out with us old geezers as we talk 'bout sports and fishing." He chuckled and went off.

I smiled as I remembered Jake. The last memory I had of him was when he was at the ball for some cash from his father, to pass along the message. The message had been that I should stay away from Edward because he was dangerous and would hurt me. Back then I didn't think much of it. But Billy Black was right. _He_ was dangerous, and he hurt me, more than anything ever could. Billy Black had also been against me hanging with the Cullen's and had a vendetta against them and their kind. Although Edward had hurt me the rest were friendly and kind enough. Except Rosalie (of course) who seemed to have a permanent glare marring her features in my presence.

I went off and got dressed into some black jeans and a plain brown long-sleeved shirt. I walked out the door, cursing quietly when I nearly tripped on the way out. Charlie was waiting in the cruiser, and I got in, resisting the urge to sigh. It was just too embarrassing being driven around in a police car. When we got to the house I was mobbed by Jacob, who looked even taller and seemed to be on steroids. He hugged me, pulling me into his muscly arms. Although they were not big enough to rival Emmett's they were somewhat close. As I pulled away I said "Did you get the money from your father from that message? It would suck if you didn't. What was that for anyway? And last I saw you were 6"2'. What are you now? All I know is that you look to be on steroids." I poked his arm and asked "Where on earth did these come from anyway? I'm sure they didn't just pop out of the ground" The image disturbed me. I had just imagined a bit of flesh emerging from the ground and Jake picking it up and sticking it on his arm, it molding to his body. He then brandished his bicep while shouting "Upgrade!" I shook my head at the peculiar thought, hoping to remove its existence.

Jake just laughed and said "Nah, I'm not on steroids. Just the Quileute genes. Quite a few people down here in La Push are growing like sprouts and bursting with muscles. It's strange really. Although soon after they start hanging out with Sam and his gang." His expression turned darker as he continued, "I have no idea why though and it's really pissing me off. Especially since Sam 'converted' Embry to the group and now he has ditched me." He let out a long breath then his mood brightened and a smile burst out on his tanned face. "As for the money from dad, it was for the Rabbit. It's the car I've been working on. Wanna come see?" I nodded and followed as he led me to the garage.

Once there Jacob patted the hood of the car proudly and said "It's a classic 1986 Volkswagen. It's almost finished." He then opened the car door and ushered me in and followed me. "So what's been happening to you Bella?" As my thoughts went to my break up my face went grim, and he noticed. He took my hand in his and said, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to." He smiled at me, and it was so infectious I smiled back full force. Then I looked at my hands and him and exclaimed, only now realizing it "Jacob, your hands are burning hot. I swear it's like you've got an inner furnace it's so hot!" He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, his mop of dark hair flopping about as he did so. "I dunno why it's like that. Been happening for a few days. I'm not sick though. It would be a nuisance if I was." He laughed and stated "I barely notice it. Anyway, wanna go for a walk on the beach before dinner. We could chat a bit." Nodding, I followed him out of the car and down the drive.

The smell of salt purveyed the sea air, strong and overpowering. The waves were crashing against the rocks and seagulls were cawing and squawking above, in search of an unwary human to steal food from or maybe for fresh fishes splashing in the water. I watched the sky, still a light blue with only a few streaks of crimson and gold from the approaching sunset. It was one of the rare uncloudy days, not dreary and grey like it most commonly was. Jacob smiled while his dark brown eyes squinted at the sun as we walked and said, "It's a decent day for once." Laughing, I said "It's not like it's gonna effect your temperature in any way." The raven haired teen smirked and said with a chuckle, "That's because I'm just too hot." I laughed again and asked, "So what's been happening with you Jake?" He grinned and replied, "Not much, just working on the rabbit and avoiding the 'Sam Gang'." Curious, I raised my eyebrow in question and asked, "What is so annoying about them?" Jake seemed to snarl as he said "They walk about like they're the kings of this place, wearing only shorts. Sam recruits more people. Then they go and show off by cliff diving off the highest spot." He nodded and pointed at the cliff where I just barely saw one of the teens leap off and plummet down into the water. They were the only other people around for miles, the rest of the beach and surrounding area deserted.

"They recruited Quil and Embry, my two friends, and now they don't even talk to me." His facial expression was a scowl as he thought about them. He seemed to be getting rather angry, shaking with the suppressed rage. Jacob then seemed to calm down slightly as he asked again, "So what's been happening with you Bella?" I sighed and replied, "Dealing with the break up with Edward. It's been hard. I didn't even get to say goodbye to his family." I then began to start crying and Jacob held me in his arms. "H-he told them to leave the town, didn't even let them say goodbye. Not even my best friend. And he told me that he didn't even love me. Just that he wanted my body. I kept on having nightmares about it."

I could feel Jake shaking and burning and looked up at him through blurred, tear stained eyes. He was angry, his eyes glowering and dark. He then whispered, trying to repress anger from his tone. "Bella, I have to go for a run. Now. I'm just so angry at what Edward did to you. I don't want you hurt and really need to burn off this rage." He then released me and started off immediately. I watched shocked as he sped up then suddenly seemed to change, exploding from his human form into a russet furred gigantic wolf, tail swishing about angrily as he sped off, his clothes now tatters on the sand.

I just watched completely shell shocked and confused as I saw more wolf forms following, as well as a human. They had all sped down from the cliff. The wolves followed after Jacob, barely sparing me a second's glance. The male human just walked up to me and said, "I'm Sam Uley, and we need to talk about this. But I ask this of you. You must keep this a secret, as much of a secret as the one you kept for the Cullens." His eyes were serious as he watched me. I nodded, still thoroughly confused about the whole situation. Jacob, Billy Blacks son, was a werewolf? Sam, the leader of the gang Jacob had told me about, said in a commanding voice, "There is a bonfire tomorrow which you should come to, we'll explain everything there. Talk to Billy Black and he'll tell you when to go." He too then jogged off and joined the chase for Jacob.

**A/N:**

If you see any mistakes, spelling or grammar or otherwise, please do tell me, it would be most appreciated :)

Read and Review. Doing so is good incentive for me to get another chapter out :P and also boosts my confidence and makes me laugh and say with glee "I got a review!" It is most exciting to see anothers opinions on my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Note the new cover pic. My other one I spelled wrong ._. The magic was all wrong. Anyway, sorry about the long wait. I'm lazy and currently procrastinating on my homework. Enjoy the chapter, Read and Review, blah de blah, etcetera, etcetera.**

**A Note to all: This story may be a bit slow, or weird at times. Just so all readers know, this is made just cause I feel like writing and because the idea came to me. It may be weird at times but its my world to warp. I request of all readers and reviewers that you tell me your thoughts, since they are fun to hear. Tell me what you think will happen, or your ideas. Its interesting to hear what the readers think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did there might be a lot of random symbolism and completely ridiculous phrases here and there.**

**This will (eventually) be a F/F or femslash (or is it femmeslash?) fanfic. If you don't like don't read my story.**

**The Voice of My Savior**

**Chapter 4:**

My eyes were still wide open when I got back to Jakes house. I was a bit shocked to say the least. So the Cullen's are vampires and Jacob and the 'Sam Gang' are werewolves. If Angela turns out to be a witch in a coven I wouldn't even be surprised. I shook my head and wondered just why I was always in the middle of the supernatural world, always a magnet for danger.

Everywhere I went -Poof- trouble appears. Tripping over and hurting myself, nearly getting hit by a car or attracting some tracker vamps, my magnet is the worst thing anyone could have. I can only hope I grow out of it and my clumsiness (knowing my luck that is unlikely. It would a gift from god to even remove a portion of it)

Billy and Charlie look at me as I step through the door and the first question out of Billy's mouth is, "Where is Jake?" I replied, "Jake is talking to Sam Uley and his group about some important things." I hoped Billy got the message and when I saw him look at me and nod almost imperceptibly I knew he had understood.

Charlie just smiled, completely unaware of the exchange, and said, "So Bells, what type of pizza do you want? We're ordering, since Billy here can't cook to save his life." He chuckled as he said this along with Billy. I answered then went and sat down, my mind drifting. So much had happened in such a small amount of time.

I was so far away that I didn't notice how much time passed nor when Billy said "Charlie just off to get the pizza. So what do you know Bella?"

I jolted from my seat, lifting my head from my arms as I looked around for the origin of the voice, my brown eyes resting upon Billy's seated form. "Well, I saw Jacob turn into a giant wolf at the beach today when he got angry just after he started off running. Sam told me I had to keep it secret of course, and to talk to you about the bonfire and when to go. He said that they would explain everything."

Billy nodded and stated, "The bonfire is tomorrow at 8. You could just drive down here and we'll take you down. Then we can explain about-"He was cut short when Charlie entered the room, exclaiming that the pizza was here. The whole subject was dropped for the rest of the evening and Jacob still wasn't back.

I heard a loud snort come from my father and stifled a laugh at the sound. The cop then stood up and said, "Well, we best be going Bells. It's getting rather late and I have to sleep for work tomorrow. Seeya Billy." I stood up and followed Charlie as he made his way to the door.

Once we were at our home I collapsed into my bed, my eyes blurred as sleep slowly began to overtake me. So they were werewolves. They didn't look like the werewolves of legend. Either they got their name wrong or the thousands of legends on hybrid wolf-men were completely incorrect. I sighed and wondered what else might exist: faeries, maybe Alice was related to them as a human, or pixies; it'd be more likely she would relate pixies with how she liked to stir up mischief. Or elves, or dragons, or shape shifters, or elementals or other creatures which would like to eat me along with the vampires for my tasty scent. Then I wondered just how Jake became a 'werewolf'. Oh well, the bonfire would explain it, or be some gibberish about legends and stuff and magical soul bonds or whatever. I yawned then and my eyes closed. And as I dreamed I saw two pairs of unnaturally blue and brown heterochromatic eyes, watching me, full of love. And laughter was heard from the owners of them, one girlish and high, the others belonging to a boy, and both musical and joyful, full of true happiness. The sounds made my lips pull up in my sleep, a feeling like they belonged with me instilled in my heart.

* * *

My brown eyes opened as I groggily pulled back the blankets and grumbled. When I looked at my clock I growled and fell back upon the bed, snuggling beneath the blankets as I realized it was a Sunday. I could sleep in today, but of course I just had to forget. It seemed only minutes before I looked at it again and felt my eyes widen in shock. There goes six more hours of the day. I thought this in an annoyed voice and got out of my bed, my feet tingling with pins and needles. My stomach growled louder than a savage wolf. It was well past noon and I had barely eaten last night.

I got up and prepared my brunch, my mind not truly there. It was too wrapped up in the strangeness that was yesterday, and that which would soon to come. But somehow it was not the fact that my friend was a giant wolf but the dream angelic children which overwhelmed me. It has not been unusual of late for me to have strange dreams and this dream felt right, like it was something to look forward to, a sign of the future. But it felt strange, painful, at the same time; as though only through pain would I get to that point. A frown was on my face as I thought this but it was soon erased by the Angels voice which seemed to resonate through my head, an echoe "… _For without pain you can never find true happiness."_

If I had to go through pain to find love and happiness with them then so be it.

I was knocked out of my own world when I heard the phone ring. I checked the food quickly to make sure it would be fine for a few minutes before picking up the call.

"Hello, Bella speaking." I said into the device.

"Hey Bella" I heard Jakes voice, slightly gruff and annoyed. "Just calling to make sure you remember about the bonfire, about… well you know. It's at 8oclock. You remember right."

I rolled my eyes and said with a small grin "I may be a klutz Jake but I can remember things, otherwise I'd have tripped over much more if I lacked the ability to walk on my own two legs."

He laughed, his voice a bit brighter now "You call that walking, it's more like a stagger of a drunken man. You can barely walk across a flat surface without tripping."

"Well… that is true. Maybe it's my superpower, 'Bad Luck Bella to the rescue, her clumsiness shall save the day.'" I said that in a presenter like voice, withholding my laughter while listening to Jacob snigger over the phone. "With her side kick the Awesome Jacob, who can build cars, with muscles like a Greek gladiator and handy with the tool box, he's your call in handy man. Not only that but he comes as eye candy for the ladies with awesome clothes destroying powers and fur to stuff into your enemies pants so they get itchy." My voice then sounded like I was putting up an ad to sell him.

I had no idea what was up with my head at the moment, I just seemed so relaxed and comfortable (and completely childish and ridiculous) with Jacob. With the last words I cracked up along with Jacob, his baritone booming through the phone. I fell to the floor laughing so hard I might crack my ribs. Tears were squeezed from my eyes as I slowly slowed to giggles. Only then did I notice Charlie looking at me like I'd grown a tail (it's a good thing he hadn't seen Jake when he transformed, he'd likely have run in insanity.)

At the look I sobered up and said to a now quieter Jacob who was still chuckling "Gotta go, Charlies looking at me strangely. I'll see you around seven at your house if that's okay."

He replied, his voice full of mirth, "Yeah, seeya 'Bad Luck Bella'"

I smiled and said "See you Jacob the awesome one"

I clicked the button and hung up the phone before turning to my dad. I paused and realized with a bit of guilt that I hadn't asked permission.

"It is okay if I see Jacob right? I hope you don't mind."

"Sure Bella, as long as you get your work done and behave." He had an approving smile and continued, "Just make sure you are not home too late and are safe alright."

I nodded and he said "We can have dinner early tonight. I've got a bit of work to catch up on myself." He grimaced, probably imagining a pile of paperwork.

I smiled at him then checked back on my food, thankful that it had not burnt up. Once it was finished I served it up and took a plate to Charlie who thanked me before glaring at the pile of paper.

After I ate my late lunch I worked on my homework, occasionally doodling on a scrap piece of paper the images from my dreams. They came out as no more than scribbles, my memory of it too short and blurred to even attempt to make a decent product.

Eventually I made dinner, pondering what I might learn at the bonfire. Finally the time came for me to go to La Push. I said bye to my father after cleaning up and started up my truck, its engine rumbling loudly. I backed out of the driveway and headed down the road. Soon I would find out just what Jake is.

**R&R **


End file.
